


Nocturnal (a Tomadashi one-shot)

by theREDwriter08



Category: Big Hero 6
Genre: Alternate Universe, BH6AU, Bring Me The Night, Disney, F/M, Romance, Sam Tsui - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3728512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theREDwriter08/pseuds/theREDwriter08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Big Hero 6 AU; Tadashi x Gogo Tomago]</p><p>Hearts were as fragile as porcelain cups, and for GoGo Tomago, it was just life, and how it was supposed to be. Hers was long broken, but she never thought the shards could break into smaller pieces—into fine powder, even—because she had believed that her chest had nothing in it anymore, and no one could ever occupy that empty space within her. Or so she thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nocturnal (a Tomadashi one-shot)

" _All it takes is imagining you_ _s_ _o that I can get through_ _o_ _ne more long and lonely_ _day_ _..._ "

Nighttime had never felt calm before, but as she watched the moon freely releasing its warm glow, she felt somewhat serene, at peace. The cup that met her lips was foreign since she was used to bottles, and the coffee, though bitter, seemed a lot more soothing than the alcohol she had began drinking ever since the day he left. Her legs were against her chest as she hugged them tightly, secretly hoping for it to be a person who would gladly hug her back.

Hearts were as fragile as porcelain cups, and for GoGo Tomago, it was just life, and how it was supposed to be. Hers was long broken, but she never thought the shards could break into smaller pieces—into fine powder, even—because she had believed that her chest had nothing in it anymore, and no one could ever occupy that empty space within her. Or so she thought.

Morning, first period—she brazenly entered the class, late as usual, with her placid expression, and a bubblegum in between her teeth. Her face turned dark when she realized that the entire class and their bald professor were staring at her apathetic movements, yet she didn't falter, and she ignored them the entire journey to a seat that was vacant.

The man in front of the class would have scolded her for being tardy to practice justice inside the four corners of the room if not for the reputation she had at the tip of her finger, if only she wasn't the Leiko Tanaka who was feared by many, and befriended by none. If only she could be controlled, but she couldn't be.

Truth was howbeit he was superior, he still had no power against the young woman who stuck her tongue at him obnoxiously. She was an asset, one of SFIT's finest mechanical engineering students—and she had always been the top of her class.

With his ego swallowed, he began to draw diagrams on the board.

She didn't want company, but the constant tapping on her shoulder had pushed her to the brink of her patience—and she was more than ready to snap like a twig and punch whoever it was if not for the innocent look in his eyes, and the faint smile his lips had formed. Her fist turned back into a hand, but her face kept the scowl as a warning sign that he shouldn't have disrupted her from ignoring the professor who was babbling like a medieval fool with his synthetic balls and rings.

Not a word was spoken, but the look in their eyes said it all.

Days passed, she had grown used to the black-haired man sitting behind her during class. He always had that warm smile she would oftentimes look for whenever she would steal a glimpse of him, and the hat he started wearing was something she was not fond of yet she found herself trying on different types of hat in a store she had not been to before.

Absurd as it might be, she was the one who started their first conversation exactly three months after their first day. It was the historical moment of when they were able to finally share their thoughts in the form of a verbal communication—before, he would simply put smiley faces on her papers whenever he was assigned to check her works, and he supposed that it succeeded in catching her slippery attention.

People like Leiko Tanaka weren't interested in talks about the weather, or how many dogs Tadashi Hamada had in his house—which was zero since he had a cat named Mochi—and to sum it up, she was already exhausted from their sudden chitchat after five questions; so she sat properly, and diverted her attention to the board that contained numbers and pie charts.

A semester flew by—everyone was excited to know who would be picked to represent SFIT in the upcoming competition against numerous schools worldwide; everyone except Leiko. Not that she didn't care, she was thrilled—just that disappointments had always been her companions growing up, and she didn't want to expect for something that was uncertain.

But then they called her name.

Her mundane signature look changed completely, and her lips curled into something that could be considered as a smile.

But then they called his name, too.

Through it all, the only thing in her mind was to win no matter what—because she wanted to leave, and the hosts had promised them that the winner would be given a scholarship in a prestigious school in Europe. She dreamt of getting that piece of paper, and flying to a place where she might belong. But realizing it, then, Tadashi Hamada was difficult to beat. He had received more awards than he could count, and she had only a handful compared to his.

It made her tremble as she watched the people arrange the stage that looked more like an abstract canvas than a platform. The microphone was set, and they were ready to start.

 _First question, second question, third question_...

She couldn't think straight, and him sitting beside her wasn't helping. All she could imagine was the day before that, when Tadashi and her had spent morning till noon in the National library, studying for that competition. Then after that, Tadashi suggested that they should shake things up, and look at things from a different angle.

She wasn't quite sure about what he meant, but next thing she knew was how he swept her off of her feet, then raced to a nearby amusement park where he forced her to ride a carousel. Reluctantly, she shook her head, frowned—her lips pursed—as her arms crossed against her chest, yet he reeled her in with his famous pout, and she just rolled her eyes in agreement.

The sun sank, but life remained in the little place that was supposed to be for children. She had realized, after a moment, that she was the one dragging him to places rather than it being the other way around.

Silence enveloped them, and he would've asked her what the matter was if not for the unusual yet felicitous smile that was painted on her once lifeless visage. A thank you was all she said, and it was good enough for him.

Time stopped, pencils were up. She finished the test, but some answers were guesses.

She trembled beneath the blanket like a child terrified of the dark, thinking about what had happened, and if she had been a fool for letting something as silly as emotions reign in her head. In truth, though, she wasn't sure about the entire thing since it was foreign to her, and she hadn't felt something like it before. Her heart was screaming in her chest, and her hypothalamus was oozing with the thing they often referred to as affections.

Her mind swirled like a top as the ringing of her alarm clock that had always been a nuisance to her became a dulcet song to wake her up from the madness she was in. It reminded her about the result, forced her to get up and dress herself already.

Velocity was her middle name—not literally, though, much to her disappointment—and she was able to reach the school after ten minutes of running, and jumping, and avoiding prosaic obstacles, then running again. Every student seemed too obsessed at the fact that some of them—including her and Tadashi—were chosen to compete, and they were all in front of the bulletin board that there wasn't enough space for her to squeeze in.

A hand landed on her shoulder, and it felt warm through her jacket as it softly brushed its thumb on her arms. Normally, she would grab it, and beat up the pervert like the black belter that she was—but at that moment, she knew it was only the king of the nerds whose name was Tadashi Hamada, so her whole body relaxed, and she just placed her hand atop his.

They were supposed to wait for the crowd to disperse, but it seemed as if they didn't need to since a few student they knew not approached Tadashi, and shook his hand.

With that simple gesture, she understood.

"Do you really have to go?" She asked as he was putting his things in his bags, his brother, Hiro Hamada, standing beside them with Mochi. "I—I mean, isn't our school enough for you."

He suddenly stopped what he was doing, and looked at her, his expression solemn.

"And I'm sure your little brother would miss you, too."

The creases on his forehead vanished, then he smiled, the same smile he showed her when they met. "You'll be fine, Leiko," He said.

She was silent for a moment, but she sighed after. "I'll look after Hiro while you're gone. You don't have to worry about anything."

He rose from the ground, neared her. "You don't have to do that—you know?"

"But I want to."

He closed his eyes as he pinned her against the wall. By that time, Hiro had already left to play with Mochi and their Aunt Cass in the other room, leaving the two on their own. She quivered like a coward in front of him, and they stayed like that for a minute before Tadashi pressed his lips against hers, his hands cupping her slightly plump cheeks.

 _Seeing him leave the next day wasn't the worst part_ , she mused as she gently placed her fingers on her lips, _the aftermath was_.

As she continued drinking her coffee atop the roof of her house, the moon talking back at everything she was saying, the stars that were glued on the black sky twinkling like fireflies—she realized, after a year since he left, that she was still willing to wait for him. Her eyes closed, and she could still feel his warm hand on her shoulder, his breath so full of life as it landed on her neck, his lips that were svelte yet soft against hers. She wondered when she would be with him again, but at least, in the complete darkness, it felt as if the miles had melted into liquid, and as if he was just beside her and not at the opposite side of the world.

She had become nocturnal after everything that had happened, but that was only because the cold nights were her only companions. They had been giving her chances to pretend that Tadashi Hamada was only a heartbeat away, and for someone like her, that would have to suffice.


End file.
